Apology From CDC
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: When the "Randoms" have a 24 hour notice that their beloved Prop House will be demolished, Chad comes bearing gifts! But what happens when Chad's gift to Sonny is an apology? CHAD DYLAN COOPER DOESN'T APOLOGIZE! Come and read Sonny's thoughts on this!


**Apology from C.D.C.**

This one-shot is just something I wanted to write based off the promotional picture of the 15th episode—where Sonny's seen holding a framed autograph picture of Chad that Chad gave to her (it seems as if he gave her the biggest present!) and it reads

"_To My Biggest Fan, I'm Sorry. _

_~Chad Dylan Cooper." _

So this is just what I thought what's going through Sonny's mind during the time.

Here's the link to the picture: http:// demicentral . com / gallery / displayimage .php ?pid= 20060&fullsize =1

Disclaimer: NO! This does not really happen in the episode; it's just my own take on what I think happens during that moment! I'm not involved with the show in anyway, despite you guys thinking my writing's good enough! Lol—way to ruin my modesty, haha. Nor do I own Mitchie's quote from Camp Rock! Also, the part where I've twisted the sentence "Chad can't like me" multiple times, I owe the style to an author whose fantastic story I read yesterday, except I can't remember which, so I've yet to find her and credit her!

Enjoy!

PS: Oh, and this is the first time I've ever written in someone's POV—ever! And it's SOO hard! So, haha, yeh—sorry if it's not very good! I was up until 1/2am writing this because **klcthenerd **encouraged me to and wanted me to have it up today or she'd be sad, haha. So a special thanks to her! And thanks to **sonnycentral **for encouraging me and showing me the pictures in the first place! Because I originally thought it said "To Sonny", but I was wrong, and because of that—I wrote this one-shot! Haha!

**

* * *

**

Sonny's Point of View:

"Catcha you ladies later," Chad smoothly held his cool not-caring demeanor, walking towards the Prop House door. _What a jerk! _I mean, he _comes _to brag over about how we only have 24 hours with our beloved Prop House before it "falls over to _The Falls_" and here he comes, handing us presents!

I glanced, narrowing my eyes at him as he walked backwards, still watching us. _Oooh, Chad's so talented--he doesn't need to watch wear he goes; his large obnoxious ego is watching out for him._

"Oh, and Sonny? Don't show your present to anyone else outside of Chuckle City. My fans just _might _start stalking you and you'll end up in _fish guts _if they want _that_," Chad smirked conceitedly as he pointed over to my present in my lap. His expression suddenly darkened over.

"Seriously—don't let the media see that either…" he mumbled before he turned forward. As he did so, I caught one of his ever signature winks right at me as I scoffed. _The nerve of that boy!_

"Might as well see what he gave us," Tawni grumbled. That girl _still _wasn't over the fact that Chad had given me the bigger gift. It's…it's _**NOT **_like he _likes _me or anything! _HA! Ha ha ha ha…_

I watched in boredom, Chad's wrapped gift still in my lap, as Tawni savagely ripped of the ribbons and took off the lid from her box.

"Oh _wow! _Sonny, look at _this!" _Tawni fawned over the object in eager excitement. I jerked up and leaned over to see—

"A _mirror," _I stated dryly. Of course Chad knew what to get her. She was almost a female clone of _him._

"No, no you _silly! _It's what I _see _in the mirror!" Tawni motioned for me to come over so I rolled my chair over to her to see what was up.

"Isn't it so _beautiful!?" _Tawni beamed, flipping her golden hair.

"Tawni," I calmly hugged, a bit annoyed. "It's your _reflection." _Seriously, if Tawni kept this up, she could gueststar on "The Falls" easily enough and be best buds with Portlyn or Marta or whoever Chad's _love_ interest was. _**NOT **_that I watch it or anything. Well, except for that one time where we all HAD to watch an episode to hear Chad say something nice about "So Random!". And I often mysteriously find the latest episodes recorded on my TV when I'm off to rehearsal—

"Eww! The mirror can _see _you; the _prettiness _is going away!" Tawni heavily shoved my chair away, then making kissy faces to herself.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes; Tawni caught me.

"Eugh, _fine," _Tawni moaned. "I'll pretend to care: 'Sonny, what did Chad get _you?" _she sugared up her robotic sentence like a bunch of fire ants tearing out a fly and munching him away. (**I wanted to try one of those weird Hannah Montana sayings, lol—which proves why we shouldn't watch the show! Cuz it's hard to figure those sentences out!)**

I couldn't help but shrug, pulling off a "cutesy" act. Zora then walked out from behind me—I swear I forgot she was even there!

"This will work out _great _with my new and enhanced crystal-cut catapult!" Zora maniacally shrilled. I turned over to view the fully-wrapped present in her hands.

"But Zora, you haven't even _opened _it yet," I narrowed my eyes in surprise.

The eleven year old looked at me blankly. "…It'll open up at the end?" she said normally in confusion, walking off towards the far side of the Prop House.

It **_did_** make sense for her to be all paranoid now about him since he automatically knew she would be in the sarcophagus when I accidentally pranked the director for "Fashionita" only to hear that Chad had set up the audition just to be nice—it still made me guilty at times. B-but…he knows where she _hides _but not her name! Both her hiding spot and her name are quirky—_**COOL**_—enough! Everything's his fault—_he's _to blame!

"C'mon! Open it!" Tawni eagerly encouraged me. I slowly unknotted the yellow ribbon neatly because it was pretty enough for me to decorate something with it. Inside the flower gift-wrapped box was a bunch of yellow tissue paper, cushioning a frame lying upside down. As soon as I turned over the picture and got the first glimpse of the sparkly eye, I instantly snarled, though my heart fluttered.

Inside was a, not just a frame, but a framed _autograph _picture of Chad—a new picture of him. Unlike my other autograph picture of him I received from when we first meet, this one was in color and more recent… _**NOT **_that I kept it anywhere! Especially not in my drawer under where all my sketches and scripts hid! Did I say '_hid'? _I meant '_stored'. _Pssh! I didn't have it there, no! In this picture, you could actually _tell _that Chad was conceited, his ego fatally large as his lips pulled over to one side into a smirk—smirking at _me!!! _

"It's an autographed picture of himself! Can you _believe _that?"

"Well, what does it say?" she muttered carelessly as she began filing her nails. Oddly enough, I didn't look at what the autograph actually said. I was too angered that I even got a _gift _from him! I looked down towards the right bottom-hand corner.

"Umm…_To My Biggest Fan, I'm Sorry. Chad Dylan Cooper," _I mumbled, before double-taking.

"**I'M **_**SORRY!?" **_Tawni and I both screamed.

"It _couldn't _have said that! Are you sure?!" Tawni gasped horrifically. I quickly brought the picture to her, so she could see.

"Here, look!"

She gaped while reading, handing it back before a smile slowly crept in mischievously. "Oho, he's in _trouble! _He's fallen."

My nose wrinkled at that statement. "_Fallen?"_

"Mmm-_hmm!"_

" Fallen in _what?"_

"Fallen in _love."_

She stared at what was probably a wide-eyed expression on my face. To add more to my horror, she devilishly grinned. "With _you…"_

"_Wha-at?" _I dryly laughed but it ended up as a croak, coming out all high-pitched for some reason which I couldn't stop.

"HA!" she jeered a manicured finger at me. "Your voice is high! You _know _he likes you! And you like him _back, _don'tcha?"

"_Wha-at? Pssh, noo!" _My voice had now reached one of the top few highest pitches signifying I'd lose my voice soon. _Congratulations, Sonny._

Tawni continued laughing, irritating both my mind and heart.

"Would you _stop _that?" I snapped, my voice back to normal. _Man, _I needed some water. I wonder how singers like Demi Lovato can easily reach over those notes.

"He doesn't _like _me. And I don't like him, are you kidding me?"

"Sonny!" Tawni stated defiantly. "He _**ap-poool-ooo-giii-zzz-eeed,**__"_ she emphasized her word. "Chad Dylan Cooper—"

"—Never apologizes, I know! But I don't understand!" I cried in bewilderment. This was _not _happening!

"You know his "_bad boy image_" could easily be tarnished if the media finds this out, don't you?" she waved a shaken finger towards the picture as if Chad's frozen picture cast an evil eye.

A grimace wandered over, my mask unraveling. "Keeping up an image can be tiring?" I bit my lip, my thought placed without faith.

"You don't understand! Chad's spent his whole _life _building that image. He'd hate if you showed them his picture. Can you imagine how he'd be mocked!?" Tawni argued.

My face flushed as all of this began to sink in. "Well, maybe it'd be better if he hates me than loves me—" Tawni gave me an "Oh _really?" _look.

"Which he _doesn't!" _I dryly laughed, snorting.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see if the guys were able to get the contract to save our Prop House," she continued walking towards the door, leaving me in thought when she turned around, a soft expression held on her face.

"He _really _likes you, Sonny. I know he does. But now that I think of it, you two could _never _be together as long as we're rivals," she grinned though a trace of sadness hinted over.

Silence replied back to her as she swiftly left.

Chad Dylan Cooper does **NOT** like me**.**

_Chad _can't like me.

Chad _can't _like me.

Chad can't _like _me.

Chad likes _me?_

My fingers softly brushed the frame. It was like I couldn't hold the picture for fear that I'd feel like I was holding, _caressing _Chad's face—the thought _alone _flustered me.

I reread the message. This was _intense! _Drama pants _Chad _couldn't had done this. Maybe it was for a laugh—his jokes were never really that funny…except for the one when we were on Lookout Mountain…

I shook the thought out of my head. _Sonny, you're _not _helping me here!_

Bothered, I leaned back into my chair, pondering.

_Would Chad have apologized to my _face?

_If his image cracked, would he be ok with it?_

His statement of "I'm Sorry" was so trivial, so …small. But the impact behind it was catastrophic—it could have so much in store for him.

Tawni was right: if the media found out, he _would _be horribly mocked. Which got me thinking:

_Why would you risk all of this for me, Chad?_

**

* * *

**

AnalystProductions, did you get a certain statement about blaming Chad? Haha, I thought you would! And for people who'd like me to write a sequel, of Sonny asking Chad why he did it, you'll find that chapter in my story "Sonny's Super Silly Slumber Party" but the chapter's not out yet! But you CAN find Chad's thought about Sonny having kept that picture on chapter 9 of the story!

**Don't forget to watch "Sonny with a Chance" episode 15 "Tales from the Prop House" so we can find out the real moment behind the picture!!**


End file.
